Odio,Dolor y Amor
by Baltazar El Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Steven odia a un grupo de chicas de su escuela apodadas las crystal gems y hará hasta lo imposible por vengarse de ellas.


capítulo 1: Un nuevo ciclo parte 1.

Ciudad playa así se llama aquel pequeño poblado que se encuentra justamente al lado del mar que solo hace que aquel pequeño poblado junto con sus habitantes se vea hermoso y esplendido.

Aquel día no podía ser mejor para todas aquellas personas que daban inicio a un nuevo día y con ello lleno de buenas vibras o bueno...no todos lo veían de ese modo específicamente en un pequeño vecindario del poblado de ciudad playa se encontraba un chico con cara de pocos amigos,la razón...

Un pitido constante sonaba en una amplia y silenciosa habitación por lo que aquel pitido insistente se escuchaba con suma facilidad molestando a su ocupante un chico demasiado alto y de cuerpo musculoso y tonificado quien golpeo con furia aquel pobre despertador producto de su molestia al ser despertado,aquel chico se levanto bostezando y estirando su cuerpo para disipar el sueño que aún quería dominarlo,así que dejando de lado esta "cotidiana situación" veamos de quien se trata.

Narra ???.

Rayos el jodido despertador no dejaba de sonar por lo que termine rompiendo mi despertador de un golpe,bueno aunque no tenia que hacerlo digo hoy empieza un jodido y nuevo ciclo escolar,a veces deseo mandar a la mierda todo e irme de este estúpido pueblo y antes de que siga hablando de la gran mierda que es mi vida me presentare mi nombre es Steven Cuarzo Universe De Mayo y si,mis apellidos son algo inusuales.

Y si con exactitud aquel chico es Steven,quien por su parte decidió darse una buena y relajante ducha antes de cambiarse y tener que ir a la "cárcel" como llamaba a la escuela pero dejando de lado eso pasemos con Steven quien se encontraba serio y por lo que parecía ser,pensando.

Pensamientos de Steven.

mierda en serio otro puto año en el que volveré a toparme a las lesbianas de las crystal gems y también a las descoloridas,rayos muero por aplastarlas hasta hacerlas polvo,ni siquiera se por que confíe en ellas de solo recordar lo que me hicieron me hace hervir la sangre de ira y decepción mejor termino rápido antes de que decida mandar al carajo la pinche escuela.

Steven decidió salir de la ducha y dirigirse al closet de su cuarto donde decidió usar una camiseta sin mangas de compresión negra junto con unos jeans azules de mezclilla y unos tenis converse negros pero antes de cambiarse se observo en un espejo de cuerpo completo observando su cabello que poseía un hermoso color castaño y sus ojos que eran de un inusual color rosa tan bellos que podrías perderte en ellos como si de un laberinto se tratara y no solo eso observaba también en sus dos antebrazos los tatuajes que tenía en el antebrazo derecho ya hacia un tatuaje una calavera con colmillos y dientes afilados y en el antebrazo izquierdo también ya hacia una calavera con la diferencia de que esta en vez de poseer colmillos y dientes afilados,poseía tentáculos con ventosas y por ultimo el tercer tatuaje que se encontraba en su ancha y bien formada espalda un tatuaje de una persona totalmente blanca y sin rostro de rodillas con sus brazos cruzados recargados sobre una de sus rodillas y con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y estando semi cubierto por unas alas grandes y magistrales con las de un ángel,pues estos tatuajes lo hacían ver demasiado masculino e intimidante a la vista de otros.

Steven: valla ya no soy el estúpido niño gordo y alegre del que todos se burlaban,ahora soy el chico al que todos le lamen las botas-comentó con arrogancia.

Steven dejo de perder tiempo se cambio rápido y decidió bajar a desayunar encontrándose con sus padres Greg ex-estrella de rock y Rose una simple chica que conoció en uno de sus conciertos.

Greg: buenos días stevo-saludo con alegría a su hijo quien se encontraba serio y frío.

Rose: Steven cariño buenos días ven toma tu desayuno-comento con amor y dulzura propia de una madre.

Steven: que hay de buenos si es un patético día más-comento con seriedad y frialdad.

Greg y Rose se sintieron incómodos ante esto pues su hijo dejo de ser aquel niño que siempre veía con felicidad cualquier cosa y que les alegraba su día con solo ver su sonrisa mas hoy en el presente solo veían a un chico que los miraba con frialdad como si todo ese amor se hubiera esfumado de la noche a la mañana como si los...odiara.

Steven no le dio importancia a los rostros incómodos de sus padres por lo que decidió comer un poco rápido para irse de una buena vez el sabia que su padre y su madre se encontraban incómodos por que no habían hablado lo que resto del desayuno.

Steven: bueno me voy hasta luego-se despidió con frialdad y salio sin esperar a que hablasen sus padres.

Rose: crees que algún día nos deje de tratar así Greg-comentó mientras lágrimas salina de sus ojos producto de la profunda tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Greg: no lose Rose,no lose-hablo con tristeza en su voz a la vez que abrazaba a su esposa para consolarla.

Steven por su parte se dirigió a la cochera donde encontró a su mas preciado tesoro una moto deportiva KTM RC 390 se monto en ella a la vez que se ponía el casco de protección y se ponía en marcha hacia la escuela...

Continuara.

Espero les haya gustado,es mi primera historia en este sitio web,hagan me saber sus opiniones y puntos a mejorar estaré eternamente agradecido sin mas por el momento me despido.

Oh por cierto esta historia tambien estara publicada en wattpad.


End file.
